Mistakes can create Miracles
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's life suddenly turns upside down when some stupid website mixes up her delivery orders! What's worse is when Lucy finds out just who exactly has her parcel. The leader of the biggest mafia gang in all of magnolia, Fairy tail, Now she's being chased by gangsters! Modern fic, -Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OHMYGOSH MY FIRST FANFIC IN 2014 IS GOING TO BE A NALU FIC. YOU NALU FANS ARE INSANELY WELCOME AND MAY THANK MY FOR IT LATER. I seriously have nothing to say. **

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own Fairy tail or anything recognisable**

**Summary: What happens when Lucy Heartfilia's life turns upside down because of one little mistake caused by a stupid website mixing up her delivery orders! What's worse is when Lucy finds out just who exactly has her parcel. The leader of the biggest mafia gang in all of magnolia, Fairy tail, Of course now she would have to deal with freaking gangsters coming after her! Modern.**

**Pairings: Nalu, Hints of Gruvia, Romeo and Wendy, Cana and Bacchus, Jellza and more.**

**Enjoy!**

**x-x-x**

_(I was seeing stars baby,_

_Please don't ever leave my side)_

It had started with a parcel.

It was that parcel's fault;

It was that entire damned parcel's fault, Lucy thought in fury, She had come home running from school excited at the fact that her order would be coming today, the blonde's hair carelessly falling across her shoulders by a few inches, honey brown eyes glaring holes towards the object left abandoned on the other side of the room. Of course she out of all the people in magnolia would get her parcel mixed up with some other person's; Lucy had been ecstatic ordering her Winter clothes and now look! She ended up getting a freaking statue of a dragon; though the blonde had to admit it was beautifully designed.

Lucy huffed, rolling her chocolate brown eyes; she'd complain about it tomorrow seeing as she still had to pick up her younger 'brother' Romeo from his school, since he had decided to take a whole bunch of extracurricular activities this year, Why he had decided to do that was honestly beneath the blonde as she got up, picking her car keys on the way down the stairs, quickly rushing towards the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Sprite for the journey.

The second Lucy had hopped into her car, putting on her seatbelt she turned on the ignition and sighed as she drove off, her Mother, Layla Heartfilia would be shopping around this time while her father, being on the police force would not be back until late, truthfully Romeo was a boy who Lucy's parents had adopted seeing as he had lost his father long ago. Romeo was currently fifteen years old whilst Lucy was seventeen. The blonde inwardly groaned as she hit the brake's seeing as it was a red light. As the blonde continued to wait patiently for the light to turn green Lucy was distracted by a sleek black limo waiting next to her. the blonde had to blink furiously as if she didn't believe it was truly there.

Shrugging it off the blonde merely rolled her eyes. _Rich snobs probably _the blonde dismissed the thought, she knew it was wrong to judge a book by its cover but it truly couldn't be helped seeing as the rich people she personally knew were all total stuck up bitches who you would think had a pole permanently stuck in their ass, Images of Flare and Minerva coming towards her mind, the blonde was snapped out of her negative thoughts seeing as there was honking behind here; muttering an apology even though it was obvious the person behind her wouldn't here Lucy drove off at the green light but couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt seeing as, as soon as she drove off the had light went back to being red causing the pissed driver to honk their horn furiously.

The blonde sweat dropped before pulling over towards Romeo's school, as Lucy continued to wait in the parking lot she couldn't help but notice the amount of students who actually took part, however what really caught her eye was the fact that Romeo was talking to a girl. Lucy almost spat her huge intake of her sprite contents out in surprise seeing the blush on her brothers face.

_Ohohohoh! Romeo has a crush does he? _

The blonde grinned resisting the overly tempting urge to squeal like a thirteen year old. Calming herself down Lucy had decided to play closer inspection of the girl, being the good older sister that she totally was (Lucy cursed herself for not bringing her binoculars). Romeo wasn't the type into sluts was he? Oh God he was going to hear it from her if he even tried too- Lucy shook her heads clearing her thoughts as she inspected the girl. She was delightfully surprised seeing as though the girl had her dark indigo blue hair up into high twin tails, she wore the uniform the right way and her eyes held warmth and joy.

Lucy nodded her head in approval towards Romeo's choice, but seriously the two were having a shojou manga moment over there while the blonde was stuck in a car waiting. The blonde debated honking her horn but thought over wise when she saw Romeo wave towards the brunette and walk towards the car.

_Should I act like I didn't see and spare him the humiliation or tease him about it? Hmmm..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Romeo had opened the passenger seat's door and had an extremely goofy grin on his face "Hey Lucy-nee" It was nice seeing him so happy considering how their parents were hardly home.

"Hey," Lucy suddenly grinned as she began to pull out of her parking space. "So...She seems pretty." The blonde starting, enjoying the look of surprise on his face as he looked away from the window where he was just staring towards were the blunette stood, she seemed to have a figure already come to collect her.

"S-She's just a friend!"

Oh God she was enjoying this way too much. "What are you talking about Romeo? I didn't say she wasn't."

Romeo just blushed and he turned the stereo on, trying to end his embarrassment as soon as possible.

'He was a boy- She was a girl can I make it any more obvious,'

That was it Lucy burst into laughter causing Romeo to shoot her a glare. "Oh my God this totally works seeing how you're always at the skate park."

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!"

Lucy just smiled, shaking her head.

**x-x-x**

Lucy hummed happily as she opened the door towards her house she was already imagining having a nice hot bath. "Ah Romeo do you mind taking Plue out for a walk-" Lucy was cut short as her eyes went wide.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" a voice asked, it was male

Lucy gulped but nodded slowly "Y-Yeah?"

The male smirked and Lucy couldn't help but feel lost in those onyx eyes. "I believe you have something of mine."

_Salmon hair and onyx eyes?_

It was then when her stomach dropped. Lucy immediately recognised the tattoo on the man's shoulder, along with who he was.

_Natsu Dragneel _from Fairy tail. The biggest mafia gang in Magnolia and possibly Fiore.

Oh how she was screwed.

She was completely screwed. And she didn't even get a chance to receive her stupid winter clothes or get a chance to yell at the stupid people who got her order mixed up!

**x-x-x**

**A/N: THERE WE GO! I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'm already writing the next chapter. You're all welcome. But seriously I need to start updating my other fanfics so Updates for this fanfics not be frequent but I swear I'll try. Oh and Happy New year everyone! **

**R N R! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I'm updating! WOOT! YOU'RE WELCOME MY FANS! LET US SPREAD NALU AROUND THE WORLD 8'D I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I'M TRYING TO UPDATE ALOT OF SHIT RIGHT NOW! **

**Disclaimer: Aria doesn't own Fairy tail or anything recognisable!**

**Enjoy!**

**x-x-x**

Her mind told her to run. Grab Plue and Romeo, book tickets to Alaska, live in a bungalow and get the heck out of this place! Of course there was the issue with her parents...

Either way her plan was foiled when she heard a click behind her, signalling that the door was locked. Even so Lucy turned around to check on Romeo but was met with a shut door.

"Where's Romeo?" the blonde asked, turning back to face the male with salmon pink hair.

The man blinked, confusion flashing through his eyes causing the blonde to also blink "Romeo. My brother, the boy I was just with."

It was then when the boy looked in understanding "Oh him!"

Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop. "Yes him."

"The ice prick's looking after him, don't worry." He said shrugging as he nonchalantly began playing with a lighter.

What. the. Actual. Fuck?

Was he planning to burn down her entire house?!

The blonde's eyes immediately started darting towards every single exit in her living room. There was a window, obvious choice but the stupid pink haired gangster was already standing in front of it.

Who would win between a battle between a defenceless girl and a pink haired pyro who also happened to be a gangster? Yeah the odds definitely NOT in her favour.

So Lucy instantly went to the next best thing, _The chimney_. Hey, if a fat old man in a suit while carrying a giant sack full of presents could do it then so could she!

...Unfortunately she had a modern electric fireplace so she had to cross that off her mental checklist. Curse modern technology!

So Lucy was forced to do the next best thing, Scream bloody murder and begin chanting a bunch of prayers, Now Lucy was never really a religious person but when she was stuck with a possible murderer in her own living room then she did what she must,

"The power of Christ shall repent you! The power of Christ shall repent you!" she repeated half screaming, half yelling, making a cross shape with both her arms as she stared wide eyed towards the male in front of her.

The pink haired man stared straight towards the blonde with his face blank, Lucy blinked; she had expected a holy light shining down from the heavens with Kami-sama who was using his pure light stuff to cure the pink haired boy and help him see the mistakes of his sins by entering a non-suspecting person's house and that he would deeply apologize and see his wrongs and offer her his eternal loyalty as a servant.

...Okay, so maybe Lucy was SLIGHTLY exaggerating but there was a gangster in her house! And what was worse was that the fact that he had dyed his hair pink! Pink of all colours! That enough was hard to believe.

Chocolate brown eyes went wide as she flinched when the boy in front of her had started laughing, and not just normal laughing where after about three seconds people would get over it- Oh hell no. This boy was literally bawling his eyes out 'rolling on the floor laughing'. Lucy seemed to stare towards the strange boy for a few seconds before her mind screamed "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ESCAPE YOU IDIOT! USE IT!"

The blonde shook her head as she quickly made a mad dash towards the kitchen, from there she would open the door to her backyard, jump over the fence like a ninja and run to Mrs Boomba's house and explain the situation! Sure the woman was a nut but it was worth a shot!

Just as the blonde had reached for the door handle she felt a hand practically engulf her own "Now Blondie, You wouldn't want to run out on a guest now would you?" He was close; so, _so_ deadly close.

Lucy felt shivers run down her spine as she felt his breath on her earlobe, "O-Of course not! I was just, looking for my dog!" Lucy yelled, not exactly sure why. It was the first thing that came from her mind.

"You know what?" He whispered, oh dear God the shivers were coming back- _stupid, stupid, stupid! _"W..What?" Lucy was hesitant to reply as she was already frozen to the spot

"I think you're lying," he said, his voice raspy and she could actually_ feel _him smirking, Oh these stupid teenage hormones "Oh really?" she said, finally being able to control her traitorous stuttering noises,

"Yeah really," Oh holy hell. He smelt like cigarettes and cinnamon- _He's a delinquent!_ Her mind screamed _Of all people why did Kami-sama send a delinquent to me! _Lucy really needed to calm down, her mind was practically doing jumping jacks.

"You want to know what I think." He asked, deep onyx eyes staring down at her and the blonde had almost jumped in surprise after being pulled out of her thoughts. "What?"

_What the- Was he coming closer?! _Lucy was trying to attempt herself for her all time famous attack 'Lucy kick!' but was found her feet not responding as she let out a small gasp when she felt his strong arms turn her around from facing the door to towards him with clearly no effort at all, the male smirked towards her dumbfounded expression before behind down towards her height, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and leant towards her ear, Lucy felt goose bumps appear and he purposely blew hot air to her earlobe "You're-"

_You're?! I'm what! Hot? Sexy? Oh my god I'm not ready for this! What if he confesses his eternal love for me or something?! Oh my God I'm not even wearing my best outfit! Shit, shit, shit!_ As the blonde's mind was literally working a hundred times more than usual- practically on overdrive, Lucy failed to notice the fact that his right arm had wrapped around her waist.

"You're a weirdo." He simply said, then as if it was nothing he pulled away and placed his hands into his pockets ,

Oh no I'm sorry but you can't possibly become my servant because of my beau-...my- beauty?...Eh? wait...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Her yell had rang throughout the entire town, no one dared to question it.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: I apologize if this is short, I had slightly rushed this xD I started to wonder whether I was making Natsu too dense so I tried to make him more badass .-. Yeah I can't do that shit to save my life, I apologize about too, I'm so glad Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail. If it were up to me I'd probably end up killing the entire thing. **

**R N R FOR LONGER CHAPTERS c; **


End file.
